Ya no me importa
by souleater4
Summary: One-shot Pezberry. Femslash. No se que poner en el resumen pero el fic es corto.


Rachel:

Era lunes por la mañana y Rachel se estaba duchando para después ir al instituto. Mientras se pasaba jabón pensó en algo que pasó el viernes a la hora del Glee Club y que la había dejado intrigada. Durante el diva-off con Mercedes, Santana le sonreía de una manera sexy y provocadora, aunque no sabía porque lo encontraba sexy, ya que a ella le gustaban los chicos, o eso creía. Después de pensar en la latina durante todo el baño, decidió descubrir que se había significado eso. 

_

Santana:

Santana desayunaba en The Lima Bean con Quinn para después dirigirse al instituto. Por su cabeza no pasaba otra cosa que no fuese Rachel Berry y prácticamente estaba ignorando a Quinn por completo.

Q: ¡Santana! ¿Estás escuchándome? – dijo Quinn al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el brazo de la latina –

S: ¿Qué? Perdón mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo, lo siento – dijo Santana - _Quiero contarle lo que me está pasando pero se que ella no lo entendería. Es super religiosa e incluso si no lo fuera me miraría con cara rara. ¿Cómo le digo que me gusta Rachel? No, mejor ni pienso en decírselo._

Q: Si, de eso me di cuenta – decía riéndose - ¿En qué pensabas?

S: En Rachel – no pudo evitar que se le escapara la verdad, no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga – _Ay dios ¿Qué hice? Debo decírselo. Pero va a hacer un escándalo._

Q: ¿Estas pensando en hacerle alguna maldad, no? – dijo la co-capitana de la latina en las porristas. 

S: La verdad es que no… Quinn debo contarte algo, pero no quiero que te desesperes, quiero que me prometas que vas a tratar de entenderme y no vas a alejarte de mí. – dijo la morena muy nerviosa.

Q: Santana… ¿no vas a decirme lo que creo, verdad? – Quinn sabía que a Santana le gustaban las chicas y que se había acostado con Brittany varias veces.

S: No se qué es lo que piensas, pero lo que tengo que contarte es que me gusta Berry, y bastante – dijo la latina segura de sí misma.

Q: Ay dios, ¿te gusta Rachel? – dijo Quinn riéndose como una loca, logrando que varias personas se voltearan a ver.

S: ¿No estás haciendo un escándalo?

Q: ¿Por qué voy a hacer un escándalo? Soy tu amiga y voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites San – dijo la rubia seriamente.

S: Gracias, va a ser difícil meterme en los pantalones de Berry – dijo Santana ya tranquila.

Terminaron con los cafés y se fueron al auto de Quinn, para ir al instituto.

_

El día había pasado muy lento, tanto para Rachel como para Santana. La diva tenía un plan, y era descubrir que tenía la morena entre manos y sabía como hacerlo. Mientras que la latina planeaba coquetear directamente con Berry. 

La hora del Glee Club por fin había llegado después del almuerzo y Santana, al igual que todos los días, fue a peinarse al baño. Rachel sabía la rutina de la latina por lo que espero a que ésta entrara para seguirla. La capitana de las porristas iba caminando por el pasillo hacia el baño cuando fue sorprendida por dos slushies celestes que mancharon su cara y su uniforme. Santana se fue corriendo al baño y Rachel la siguió, pero ahora sus intenciones eran ayudarla a deshacerse de todo el líquido.

R: ¡Santana! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la diva preocupada.

S: ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – contestó una latina que se encontraba llorando.

R: Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Rachel cabizbaja.

S: ¡No, quédate! ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – susurró Santana señalando su cuerpo cubierto de bebida.

Rachel no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la latina y detenerse en sus pechos, los cuales a la diva parecían distraer.

R: Emm, si claro! – dijo la diva con la voz temblorosa.

S: Gracias – exclamó con sinceridad.

R: Espérame aquí.

Rachel se fue a su casillero a buscar ropa y una toalla. Y volvió rápido al baño. En ese momento sonó la campana y tenían que entrar a clases.

S: No importa esto, vamos a llegar tarde – dijo Santana con cara de preocupada.

R: ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa llegar tarde? – reía Rachel mirando tiernamente a los ojos a Santana.

S: No lo sé – decía Santana poniéndose colorada.

Rachel tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarle la cara suavemente a la latina, haciendo que la segunda se pusiera nerviosa ante el contacto. 

R: Toma, ponte esto - dijo Rachel mientras le daba ropa a Santana.

S: Bueno, gracias – agradeció la latina. _Voy a cambiarme justo en frente de ella para ver como reacciona._

Santana se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme frente a la curiosa mirada de la diva.

S: ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – preguntó la latina señalando el cierre de su camiseta de porrista.

R: Si – dijo Rachel nerviosa.

Rachel comenzó a bajarle el cierre a Santana y veía la espalda de la latina. La diva lo encontró bastante tentador, y segura de que la latina estaba coqueteando con ella no dudó en quitarle la camiseta.

S: ¡Berry! no te veía así de atrevida – se volteó la porrista dejando que Rachel la viera en corpiño.

R: No te estás resistiendo – contestó con una mirada provocadora.

S: No – dijo la latina acercándose a ella seductoramente.

R: ¿Qué haces? – dijo Rachel sin detener el acercamiento.

S: ¿Qué crees? – susurró Santana corriendo el cabello de la otra dejando el cuello libre.

Santana comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel suavemente, para empezar a pasar su lengua por él – debemos ir al Glee Club ahora, la campana sonó hace ya cinco minutos – dijo la diva tratando de escapar de la situación antes de que pasara a más – ya no me importa – dijo la latina sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica por mas de tres segundos.  
>Rachel se dejó controlar. Santana tomó a Rachel por la cintura, la llevó contra los lavamanos y la levantó para que se siente allí. La diva rodeó a la latina con sus piernas y pasaron a besarse profundamente. Santana notó la humedad de su centro y dejó escapar una risa – como me excitas Berry – dijo la latina cortando el beso por unos segundos.<p>

R: Vamos a uno de los cubículos, por favor – dijo Rachel entre gemidos.

Santana asintió y tomó la mano de la diva y la llevó hacia uno que tenía la puerta abierta. Una vez adentro, Rachel le saco la falda a Santana, dejándola en ropa interior. Tú también- dijo la latina al tiempo que le quitaba la remera a la diva, quién para su sorpresa no tenía corpiño puesto. Santana cayó en la tentación y agarró uno de los pechos de Rachel mientras lamía el otro. La diva procedió a quitarse la falda ella misma, ya que Santana estaba ocupada en su pecho. La latina dejó los senos de Rachel para seguir besándola y fue sorprendida por la mano de la chica entrando en sus bragas. La diva comenzó a penetrar a la porrista con dos dedos, al mismo tiempo que frotaba su clítoris con otro. Santana hizo lo mismo con Rachel. Entre tantos gemidos ya casi no podían ni besarse y la latina fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo. La diva sacó su mano y la abrazó, mientras Santana continuaba con el trabajo para que Rachel minutos después llegara al clímax. Se separaron y comenzaron a cambiarse, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni por un segundo.

R: Eres genial en esto, San – dijo Rachel mientras le temblaban las rodillas.

S: Tú también me has sorprendido – exclamó Santana abrazando a la chica.

R: Deberíamos ir yendo, ¿no crees? – preguntó la diva sonriendo.

S: Ahora si – dijo la latina depositando un beso en los labios de Rachel. 


End file.
